the sister
by sonicslittleangel
Summary: sonic finds out that he has a sister. he also finds out that its someone he knows....


It was a cold winter's morning. Everyone in station square was indoors, drinking hot chocolate and resting by the fire. Sonic, on the other hand, was out running faster than ever. He had a big day ahead of him, and running relaxed him. Today, sonic was finding out who his long lost sibling was. Sonic could never explain the excitement he was feeling. He had never met his sister/brother before, and tails had discovered that it was someone they knew.

Sonic turned a sharp corner, and then ran to the end of the street. There, he ran west until he saw tails workshop in the distance. Sonic stopped took a big breath, and ran at full speed to the door. *ding dong* tails opened the door to find sonic there jogging on the spot. "hey tails" sonic quickly said while running in and sitting himself down on the couch. "hi sonic! Everyone else is here, there waiting for you in my lab" the two tailed fox replied while walking to his lab door. sonic ran to tails lab, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

In the lab, sonic found amy, rouge, cream and knuckles there. "SONNNNICC" amy squealed while rushing over to hug him. Sonic. Who was knocked to the ground, was to exited to be angry with amy. So, instead he let amy hug him until tails was ready.

After about a minute, tails was ready and everybody crowded round tails. Tails then stepped aside to show a giant machine. It was grey with wires and buttons running down it. "all you have to do sonic is step inside and let my machine scan you. Then it will tell me how close your sibling is and it will also get a record of your dna" tails smiled while gesturing sonic to step in. sonic hesitated, then slowly stepped inside. Tails pressed a bright red button and the machine made a soft whirring noise. 3 to 4 seconds later, it stopped and a a4 sized paper came out its side. Sonic jumped out of the machine and joined everyone else. Tails read the paper, then turned pale. "s-sonic.." "yeh?!" sonic replied eagerly. "your brother/sister is in this room….we'll need to do more testing to find out who…" everyone gasped. Sonic smiled and turned to everyone "any of you could be my sibling!!" sonic yelled happily. Tails pressed a few buttons, and did some scanning on a separate machine. "well…I found out it's a girl…" tails said after awhile.

Cream, amy and rouge stared at each other. 20 minutes passed and every one was still waiting. Tails had shooed them all out of his lab. Now they were all sitting in silence on tails couch. A loud *OH MY GOD!* was heard in the lab. Tails then came out laughing.

"sonic…(laugh) I i(laugh) need to talk to you..(laugh). Sonic fixed a curios look on his face then walked to tails. "sonic I found out who your sister is!" tails laughed some more.

Then whispered who it was in Sonics ear. To describe the look on sonics face after tails told him would be impossible. But then sonic laughed to, and cream, rouge, amy and knuckles came over to see who it was. Sonics face suddenly turned worried. "who is it?!" they all asked sonic. "its its amy.." everyone froze. Then, everyone laughed, everyone but amy. Amy burst into tears. "but I loved you sonic! Now we can never be together! Now I cant even love you the way I do!" amy cried into Sonics chest. "and you once kissed me!" sonic screamed disgusted. Amy stopped crying and slowly walked out the door saying "I know what I must do now"

Later that day sonic was running. He was thinking about how amy felt today and decided to pay her a visit. *knock knock* sonic knocked on amys door for the tenth time. Maybe she isn't home he thought. But at that moment, a scream was heard inside amys house.

Sonic burst through the door. amy was in the living room. She was hanging from the ceiling by a thick rope tied around her neck. Sonic was horrified. Tears running down his cheeks. He spotted a note under her dangling body. He read it outloud. It said: _dear sonic, please do not cry over me. I thought about it long and hard, and I decided it was not worth living if I could never be with you. You don't know what its like to have all your dreams squashed in one day. No one does. So now I say my goodbye, see you in heaven, my hero, sonic the hedgehog._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I wrote this out of boredom, so if you hate it, that's the reason. Most people don't like anything I write. So dont think your being mean. But if you did like it. Bless you.


End file.
